Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy from wind using known foil principles and transmit the kinetic energy through rotational energy to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
During operation of a wind turbine, each rotor blade is subject to deflection and/or twisting due to the aerodynamic wind loads acting on the blade, which results in reaction loads transmitted through blade root and into the hub of the wind turbine. As these loads are transmitted through the hub, they often result in bending and twisting of the main rotor shaft of the wind turbine, which can lead to deflections and/or distortions of the pillow blocks supporting the rotor shaft and/or deflections and/or distortions of the bedplate supporting the rotor shaft. Thus, when the loads transmitted through the hub are significantly high, substantial damage may occur to the rotor shaft, pillow blocks, bedplate and/or various other component of the wind turbine.
Accordingly, a system and method for detecting and/or controlling the loads transmitted through the hub and into the rotor shaft would be welcomed in the technology.